Transparent
by Light-wolf Hunter
Summary: An old love story, that has been told over and over again, yet again, not in this way. A Haunted old Castle that riddles with mysteries and with a horrid past. Now, with Everyone trapped inn the castle with no way out, can Naru discover the mystery of this castle or Loose Mai forever? Let your soul become Transparent, before is to late...


Transparent

Naru takes a case in England, due to its mystery. Upon reaching the castle, creepy happening start to happen, things that bumps in the night. As Naru and the gang try to get rid of this Girl Ghost, there's one little problem. Where is Mai? Now against the clock, to find her. An old love story will take place, and all Naru could do is become transparent. Not everything in the Castle is what it seems. Welcome to a love story that transpire time.

(I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt)

Paring: NxM

* * *

><p><strong>Naru Pov<strong>

"There is a legend, pass down from generation to generation in my husband's family. In this legend, it says that a young girl haunts the castle in England. Waiting for her one true love to appear. Her cause of death is a mystery, but as the legend states, you must be transparent to able to survive." A middle aged woman, that has with dark curly hair and a pale skin reported, as she takes a small sip out of her cup and her brown eyes sparkle.

I stare at her with a deep expression, not interested in this case at all. Lin lowers his pen and notebook, and gave her a deep expression.

"In England? Mrs. Hoshio we don't take cases in England." Lin stated, noticing a crease pass in his forehead. I took a hold of my cup and took a sip out of it.

"I know, but since I know you are Oliver Davis, the Oliver, I wanted to take this opportunity to grasp you. I will pay you handsomely. Also, there's a mystery. From what I can gather, every male that sleeps there at night, would end up dead the next day. Please, I beg you. I want to purify this castle, and make a museum out of it. I want to revive, my husband ancestral past, but the ghost is in there, I can't do anything." now my interest perked up at her explanation.

"Death? How much has been reported?" I asked. The corner of her lips twitches up, as she moves closer to the edge of the chair.

"Three so far. The strange part, that there's no reports of how they died. All three died in their beds, looking up at the ceiling petrified. So the officers concluded to be massive heart attack." she explains. I move my body, and rub my chin.

"We'll head out tomorrow. Send the information to my assistant and.." but I was interrupted as Mai rushed into the main lobby, breathing hard.

"Sorry, I was late, there was this test and..." but she paused, as her brown eyes landed on our client. I smirked, noticing that her cheeks are red from the cold.

"Sorry. I didn't know you had a client. Hello." she blushes in an embarrassing way and bows. The woman eye twinkle, as she stood, and bows as well.

"No problem at all. We just finish. Now, please take as long as you can. You may sleep in the castle. I have caretakers to look after all of you. Now please, if you can excuse me, I have other business to attend. I'll leave this information here." she slid her hand into her black bag, and takes out a folded yellow paper, and place it on top of the table. Standing up, she gave one last bow with a strange look at that. Turning, her eyes landed on Mai.

Mai frowns at her while the woman walks up to her. She pats Mai shoulder, and leans closer to her ear, and whisper something. From what I can gather, Mai eyes widen, then it turns back to normal. The woman turns her gaze at me, and gave me a last smile before leaving.

Standing up, I turned, heading for my office.

"Naru?" I heard Mai question, not sure of what just happen. I turned my head, watching Lin taking the folded paper from the table.

"Lin will catch you up, you'll get an hour deducted from your pay." and with that, I shut the door behind me. ..

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV<strong>

I glance down at my plane tickets, as we stood at the checking point. I frowned, feeling awkward about this case. Lin has caught me up, so I am nervous, since Gene hasn't mentioned anything to me, nor has he appeared in my dreams lately. I rub the back of my head, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Ayako whispers into my ear. I turned my gaze to see her giving me a strange look. I nodded, laughing nervously.

"Oh, I'm nervous, since this is my first time in a plane." I lied. Ayako nods in understanding matter. While Bou-san and John patted my back in assurance.

"Don't worry about it, is not that bad. Trust me when I say this. As well, is strange, we have no clue or what type of case Naru has taken, only is in a castle in England, nor more nor less." John assures me then added, as he moves closer to me. I blushed, looking down at the floor.

"Thanks. Maybe he'll explain when we reach our destination. You know how Naru keeps for himself." I told him. John nods, turning his gaze towards the security guards.

"You know, I am sad that Yasuhara couldn't come, those end of the year exams is a killer." I told them. Bou-san and John glance at each other.

"Well, from what I heard, Lin and Naru will be calling him for anything. So it would be only us, and Masako will join us tomorrow, due to her schedule." Ayako concludes. I nodded at her, looking back at Lin and Naru, which they stood in front of us, in their own conversation. I bit my lower lip, now feeling nervous.

'I hope this case is easy.. Then why do I feel so nervous about it? I feel like something is not right. I am not sure what.' Somewhere in me, stir.

'Maybe because I have been working with Naru for three years, I should be used to it by now. Then again, I am not.'

"Mai come is our turn." Bou-san spoke interrupting my thoughts. Shaking my head, I nodded and headed to get ourselves in check before boarding into our plane.

..

Now sitting in the middle class section, which I didn't mind at all. I lay my head against the seat, looking out the window, trying to calm down my heart.

"Enjoying the view?" I heard next to me. I turn my gaze, to see Naru sitting right next to me, and my eyes widen.

"Ne?" I asked, confused. Naru shrugs, crossing his eyes, leaning against his chair. I lift myself up to see Ayako and Bou-san, sitting together, two rows down from me as they cover their mouth with their hands trying to hide their grins, as John sits next to Lin looking guilty.

"Guys!" I hissed under my breath, but only to catch the attention of an elder couple that sits right behind us. I frowned, looking at the elder woman, no more than in her sixties, as well as her I presume husband. I tilted my head, as the elder woman's brown eyes twinkle, as she takes a hold of her husband hand and holds it tight. I frowned, feeling my heart pound deep at the affection of the two lovers.

'So sweet they still love each other after all these years.' My mind ran. The woman that wore a brown hood, as well as her husband. He glances up at me. The husband's face looks young, but the hood covers his eyes. I frowned, as he gave me a soft smile.

"Sit, were about to go." I felt Naru take a hold of my jacket. I glance down, to see Naru glance up at me. I blinked, confused.

"There's these two couples, look." I told him. Naru rose a brow confused, as he lifted himself up, to take a look, as I turned my gaze, my eyes widen, to see no one there sitting, the two seats empty. Then two young people came into place and place their belonging into the cabinet above.

Both wave hi to me, and sat down. I slump my shoulders down, in disappointment.

"Sit down Mai.." Naru flops back down, as he takes one of his books from his bag and opens it. I frowned, lowering my gaze and flop back down. Rubbing my head once again. I turned to face Naru.

"Naru, there was this two couple.. I.." But Naru lifted his gaze from his book, his bangs hid his eyes. My heart skips a beat, as I move closer to the window.

'He's giving me a silencing look. Darn it.' I thought, but then again, my heart is racing. I have forgotten him, right?

"Right." I rolled my eyes at him and turned my whole body towards the window.

'This will be a long, boring ride...' with that final thought, for a reason, a deep sleep pulls me in. So I close my eyes with a yawn, everything around me disappears, and all I can see is darkness.

...

_**The moonlight reflects the inside of the window, as the heavy waves can be heard a mile away. I leaned my head against the window to stare at the cliff, feeling very alone.**_

_**"I have been waiting for you my love, and your transparent self, please I beg of you, do justice, and free me. All I want is to be in your arms… And feel warmth again."**_


End file.
